The Legend of Spyro and Cynder New Beginnings
by ShadowcrestTheDarkDragon
Summary: What would happen if Cynder got uncorrupted earlier by another force, so Spyro would not have to fight her. What would happen if Cynder met Spyro much earlier and agreed to follow him on this journey.? Maybe just maybe they may develop feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I said I was going to do this story some point in early 2019 however I have had a change of mind (not a surprise really) This is because the amount of Spyro and Cynder content. This will be a nice retake on the entire Legend of Spyro trilogy and will have lots of nice scenes in it, I plan on doing 3 separate books 1 for each of the three games and I will attempt to update this every Thursday, but I may get lazy XD. Anyway, enjoy my prologue of my new story.**

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder

Chapter 1- Prologue

The Starless night glared down upon the temple, where all the dragon races eggs go to before they hatch, Four Dragons guarded these Eggs with their lives as it was their duty however, they protected it even more than before now because of a very special egg. It was purple, which symbolised that the dragon within would be a purple dragon.

The purple dragon is said to have powers which are greater than any other dragon race since they can wield all four of the primary elements, while normal dragons can only use 1 of these elements. The elements where Fire, Ice, Electricity and Earth and each element had a guardians, dragons which have mastered the element that they wield, they were teachers and protectors and their primary purpose was to guard the dragon species eggs during the Year of the Dragon against every and all evil, but that all changed on one faithful night which changed the dragon race forever.

The four guardians where lying down inside the hatchery of the temple to protect them from the dark master's forces who have recently arose, Ignitus the Fire guardian was sitting near the earth guardian, Terrador who were both sitting the closest to their treasure purple egg which can only hatch once every ten generations, eagerly waiting for any sign of the egg hatching. While the other two guardians the ice guardian Cyril and the lighting guardian Volteer sat on the opposite side of the room, the closest to the Jet-black egg which looked unusual compared to the rest of the eggs which where a vary of different colours, but none of them were black.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight, there are no stars decorating the night sky while every other night had stars" Ignitus said this to the other guardians who where in the room. Terrador who was a close friend of Ignitus looked at Ignitus and said gruffly "I feel it too it's like something is wrong with the very air." Volteer then said in his usual fast manner "I have to agree with you Terrador there is something erratic, askew, astray with the very feeling around us." Cyril just glared at Volteer and said, "can you not stop that incessant wagging tongue of yours from speaking normally?" Volteer was about to say something but Cyril interrupted again and said "if you are all so worried, I will just go and look outside the balcony because after all Ice is the most superior element of them all. Volteer just said as Cyril left "can that stubborn dragon stop saying that his element is superior to the others, his ego is getting bigger than his head.!"

A few minutes had passed, and the Ice Guardians still had not returned, Ignitus said "he should be back by now the balcony isn't that far away" soon as Ignitus said that Cyril came charging downstairs, panting and said "The… dark … forces…. Are… he- "Cyril was cut off from finishing his sentence when a great ape jumped on him and knocked him unconscious.

After that happened all the guardians got into a battle position, Terrador created an earth wall to block off the onslaught of forces and his yelled "Ignitus get the purple egg out off here! They are here to destroy it!" Ignitus said "but what about you two you surely cannot take them on by yourselves and with Cyril knocked out" Terrador just yelled in a voice which demanded authority "I said get it out of here we will try to buy you some time" reluctantly Ignitus ran to the podium where the egg was stored and took it in his front right paw and ran out the back exit from the hatchery just as the forces broke through the earth wall.

Ignitus ran to the silver river and frantically searched for a suitable thing to carry the egg downstream safely and he saw the top of a mushroom cap, Ignitus got the mushroom cap and placed it on the water and put the egg on it and pushed it gently saying "May the ancestors watch over you, may they watch over us all on this dark night."

With that he turned towards the way he came and ran back to the hatchery to save his fellow guardians. When he returned the very sight made his blood run cold, the two remaining guardians where knocked out and seemed to have been overpowered and all the future hatchling eggs, had all been destroyed, all but an ebony black one. Ignitus leaped at it in a last-ditch effort to save it but he was immediately knocked to one side by a giant monster of an ape, the last sight he saw was the egg being snatched by one of the apes and then his sight went black.

However, the purple egg was safely out of range as it continued to float downstream towards a swamp. When it finally came to a stop it had attracted the attention of two dragonflies, one was blue and had a muscular build and was male, his name was Flash, and the other dragonfly was pink and green and was female her name was Nina, soon as they approached the egg, it began to move and crack as the two dragonflies watched in awe they wondered what creature it could be that came out of the egg, what they saw was a small purple dragon, who had was quite big for a hatchling and had golden horns and chest and underbelly, it had small wings which where orange and had a leaf shaped spade on the end of the tail which was also gold, there were also small golden spines that ran from the top of their head all the way down to their tail.

Nina asked Flash "what is it's gender if it even has one" Flash instantly recognised the body shape and said confidently to Nina his wife "it's a male from the shape of its body but I do not know what creature it is." Nina move closer to the hatchling who looked at her wagging his tail, Nina said to Flash "I think we should adopt him he looks kind of cute" Flash smiled and said "are you sure you can handle them both? If you can then I will not argue with you, but he will need a name." Nina smiled and then thought for a moment and said, "His name is Spyro as our other child will be called Sparx."

Nina and Flash escorted the purple dragon who was called Spyro back to their home where their egg had hatched and Sparx was born."

Back at the temple it was daybreak and Ignitus woke up with a groggy start and looked around at the destruction, all the eggs had been smashed which meant the future of the Dragon race had been put at risk, he looked around for the other guardians but they where nowhere to be seen, he then heard a group of apes bickering amongst themselves saying "what should we do with the red one? Should we capture him like his friends" Another voice broke through the chatter and bellowed to the lesser "Yes capture him immediately." Ignitus knew they wanted him so he got to his four paws shakily and ran out of the temple, soon as he was far enough he opened his giant wings and took off to go into hiding uncertain of what will happen to the dragon race now that all their eggs had been smashed apart from the purple one and the black one which had been taken. Ignitus thought for a moment with a tear in his eyes "I am sorry young ones I have failed you, you have all been destroyed and the black ones fate is uncertain, but I hope the purple dragon comes one day to save us all and I am sorry Terrador, Cyril, Volteer it was my fault you were captured, may the Ancestors watch over us all on this grave day."

 **And it's a wrap, all the eggs have been destroyed and Ignitus has gone into hiding, what will become of the black egg? Find out next time.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back and yes, I have uploaded two chapters in one day, (my poor brain XD) but I could not leave you guys out on what became of Cynder and yes, my OC Shadowcrest will have a moment of being involved, more on him later in the book. Anyway, enjoy and reviews are always appreciated.**

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder

Chapter 2- The mysterious young dragoness in the woods

 _Many years later from the events of the temple atop concurrent skies tower_

"Impossible!" The Terror of the Skies said as she fell, "I cannot be defeated I am one of the Dark master's generals I cannot be defeated by a mere Hatchling! I have defeated fully grown dragons and dragonesses without so much as a claw, but you somehow beat me!"

Shadowcrest walked over to her looking sadly at her, "but you're not the Terror of Skies Cynder you are corrupted by the dark master and I am going to free you!" With that his body glowed purple with convexity and he unleashed his dragon fury which repeatedly hit Cynder braking the hold of the corruption"

About a minute later all that was left of the Terror of the Skies was a very young Dragoness looking exhausted but still conscious as she saw her saviour, but something was wrong about them. "Get out of here Cynder!" Shadowcrest roared. Cynder opened her emerald eyes wide with disbelief as she saw the shadows that coated her when she had just only hatched start to coat themselves around the one who saved her. "I said Run!" With that Cynder went to take off but realised that her small crimson wings were far too small to carry her, and she said in a tiny voice "I-I can't! I never learned how to fly!" she sobbed.

With that Shadowcrest shot a beam of convexity near her which was powerful enough to create a small portal which lead to a forest, and with that he screamed as the shadows removed him of his will as he grew to a monstrous size, Cynder upon hearing him scream jumped through the portal and opened her small wings wide so she could glide down and land softly on the forest floor, but she crashed as she never learnt how to land properly. She looked around and brought her wings and tail close to her and started to sob, she was truly alone now.

Someplace nearby in a swamp a young purple dragon had his eyes closed "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, ready or not here I come!" his name was Spyro and he was playing hide and seek with his brother who was a golden dragonfly called Sparx. Found you! Spyro yelled in triumph "seeing and catching are two different things Purple boy!" Sparx yelled as he proceeded to fly away "When I catch you your toast!" Spyro yelled back in retaliation as he proceeded to chase Sparx down, Sparx got to a gap and flew over as he knew that Spyro couldn't fly.

Once Spyro got to the gap and looked across. "What's wrong purple boy can't fly? Oh, wait that's right you can't fly that's too bad maybe if you lost some weight you could." Spyro looked at Sparx and said, "don't be so sure of yourself" and with that Spyro charged across some branches that leaned across the gap. Unfortunately for Spyro Sparx was much faster due to being smaller and able to fly and took off again, however Spyro continued to follow him. The next opening up ahead Sparx turned around and started to taunt Spyro "Come and get me purple boy I am right here nowhere to run to," But he was still backing up completely oblivious to the frogweed behind him. Spyro saw this and said "I'm going to get you Sparx" trying to hold back a grin. Unfortunately, Sparx backed up too much and the frogweed ate him. Sparx was still alive and said from within "Let me out you overgrown fungus, Spyro buddy can you get me out please?" Spyro just chuckled and said, "I don't know Sparx Frogweed got to eat too."

Sparx started to get frantic and said "Spyro let me out of here right now, I think my wings are getting mouldy." With that Spyro just headbutted the Frogweed making it spit Sparx out who just crashed straight into Spyro's golden chest as the Frogweed died. Sparx then said to Spyro now I smell as bad as you and that isn't a good thing and Sparx darted off again. Spyro just rolled his eyes and said, "not even a thank you.?"

Sometime later after Spyro had defeated a group of frogweed they encountered a giant skull and Sparx flew behind one of it's jagged teeth and said "come and get me now" Spyro just said hey that isn't fair we are not allowed through there," Sparx just said "rules are made to be broken dear brother" and with that Sparx darted off.

Just as Spyro was about to headbutt his way through the skull an object crashed into him knocking them into a pile of limbs and wings. Once they separated what Spyro saw astonished him, it was another dragon but much different to himself, the other dragon had a much slimmer body shape almost serpentine like, the snout was a smaller more pointier shape to his, while his scales were purple the dragons were Ebony black and had markings on them, while his underbelly and chest were golden the others ones underbelly and chest where of a crimson red colour which matched with her small wing membrane which he could just only see as they were tucked tightly against their body, Their eyes were emerald while his were amethyst and she had a sharp tailblade which was also tucked close to their body like their wings.

The dragon closed their eyes with tears in them and said tears streaming down their face "P-Please d-don't hurt me." He knew from listening to the voice that she was his age and a female. Spyro said as softly as he could "Why would I hurt you you're the same age as me" he then said moving slightly closer to her and putting a paw on her front shoulder "I'm Spyro, what's your name?" She was slightly scared but not as much as before as she saw that this dragon had no intention on hurting her and said shakily "C-Cynder" Spyro said confidently "Cynder that is a nice name do you want to follow me as you seem kind of lost and for some reason scared, I was just about to break this skull before you crashed into me."

Cynder turned towards the skull and whimpered and hid behind Spyro and said "I-I'm scared" Spyro just smiled and put his small wing over her and said, "I deem you my friend and I will not let anyone hurt my friends just give me a moment." With that Spyro charged at the skull breaking it instantly. Cynder who just stared in awe thought "He is the nicest creature I have met, and he seems awfully similar to me, and when he put his wing over me, I got a weird feeling deep down inside which made me fell safer near him." Spyro returned to her and said, "c'mon I need to go and find my brother we were playing hide and seek but for some reason he went through the skull I just hope he hasn't got himself into any trouble."

Cynder said steadily "ok do you mind if I stay with you and close to you, I have no one else and you're the first person to be nice to me." Spyro let out a toothy grin and said, "sure you seemed awfully scared before, so I will let you come with me, you can even live with me and my parents if you want if you have nowhere to go that is." Cynder just smiled and went next to Spyro eager to follow him.

As they were passing through the skull, they heard a scream and Spyro instantly knew who it was "Sparx!" with that Spyro charged through the neck Cynder was struggling to keep up with him but she came to a standstill when Spyro jumped down and she saw the same apes that were trying to recapture her. Spyro grabbed hold of Cynder's tail with his own as he turned around and said, "I promise I will not let them hurt my friends now follow me" and with that they both jumped down. The lead monkey said tauntingly "I thought you all were dead clearly I was wrong, and it seems that you have found our past general we will be taking her back as well in exchange for this mosquito, what do you say?" Cynder started to tremble thinking that Spyro would give her up for his brother.

Spyro felt Cynders tail shaking as he instantly knew what she was thinking, he turned his head to her with a smile and said, "Don't worry I will not give you up to them they seem like bad creatures." Cynder felt her heart beat faster seeing his smile and she was getting a strange feeling inside her, but she ignored it and smiled back and said, "ok let's kick their butts" They charged straight into some of the lackeys much to the leader's anger, he sent more baboons down which where instantly defeated, exploding into gems.

Spyro heard a scream as Cynder was getting dragged away and was sobbing, at the same time the Lead monkey had put Sparxs cage down and was about to crush him when Spyro Let out a roar "NO!" and with that he opened his maw wide and breathed a almighty gush of fire which incinerated the monkeys who were dragging Cynder off and then he set the Giant baboon on fire who then ran away screaming "I must tell the new general about this development."

Spyro immediately shot off to Cynder who had her eyes closed crying still thinking the monkeys had hold of her. She said in a trembling voice"Let go of me I do not want to be changed again!" Spyro saw this and felt sorry for her, and without a second thought, wrapped his small wings over her body then said "they're gone now your safe Cynder" Cynder opened her emerald eyes and saw that Spyro was hugging her, she felt her small face heat up a little bit.

Spyro let go and said, "follow me I need to free my idiot of a brother" Sparx immediately yelled at Spyro and said, "you nearly incinerated me!" Spyro just said "I was only trying to help." As Spyro broke the cage, Sparx flew up and said "you shot fire out of your mouth! That was so cool and scary" Sparx then saw Cynder and whispered to Spyro "Who's the chick?" Spyro just chuckled and said "Sparx that is Cynder and she is kind of shy also those Baboons where after her and she seemed extremely scared of them."

"Cynder this is my brother Sparx" Cynder let out a small laugh and said "can we go to your place now I want to rest for a bit since I have been running from them for a while" Spyro just smiled at her and said "sure let's go stick close to me" and with that they went back to the swamp.

 **Done and Done I will not be writing two chapters in the same day ever again XD this took a lot out of me, but I am happy with the result. Spyro has met Cynder and protected her from being taken back to be corrupted and she seems to have strange feelings for Spyro already. If you're wondering why Cynder doesn't have her elements yet it's because she hasn't realised, she has them, but I assure you she will unlock them very soon and yes, she will have her 4 elements Poison, Fear, Shadow and Wind. Also, Spyro will unlock his elements the same way he unlocks them in A new beginning. Until next time Goodbye.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am back again, and I am glad that people are enjoying this fanfic, and yes, I will be doing a continuing story across 3 books although the third book when I get to it will take me awhile to complete since it is already very similar to what I had planned. But we will cross that bridge when it comes to it and this story schedule, I might change so instead of every Thursday I might update it every Wednesday.**

The Legend of Spyro and Cynder

Chapter 3 – The truth

"How far away is your home anyway Spyro? Cynder asked, they had been walking for awhile since neither of them are able to fly yet. "Not much longer Cyn," Cynder looked at Spyro upon hearing him call her Cyn and asked "why did you just call me Cyn" Spyro's face goes a slight shade of red realising what he just said "Oh I am sorry I thought it would be quicker to just call you Cyn I will stop if you want me to." Cynder let a small smile creep on her face and said, "No it is fine I was just a bit surprised that is all."

The little situation was filled with an awkward silence shortly after they had finished talking. After a few more minutes They found themselves at the start of the Swamp, unfortunately some more apes ended up falling from the giant mushrooms above the trio, Sparx immediately went and hid in some nearby bushes but Spyro and Cynder got into battle positions Cynder got her combat experience from the time she had been corrupted by the dark master, while Spyro had learned very quickly and had his own Battle position which utilised his body features.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said, "Ready to take these walking rugs on?" Cynder smiled back and said with newfound confidence thanks to Spyro "let's kick them out of here." With that they jumped at the monkeys, Cynder using her sleek body for easily dodging then retaliating with her wing blades as week as her tailblade. While Spyro on the other hand was using his golden horns and leaf shaped blade to hit the monkeys back before they could hit him (since he couldn't dodge like Cynder since he was bulkier.)

Somehow one of the monkeys managed to find Sparx and was about to crush him when Cynder screamed "NO!" which got the monkeys attention as well as Spyro, but then she opened her own maw wide as the back of her throat started to glow green, then with a spit Cynder shot a glob of green poison out of her mouth which hit the unfortunate monkey who died moments later exploding into gems.

Upon seeing this the smaller monkeys retreated with a much smaller group since many had been cut down by the joint attacks of Spyro and Cynder and a further number of monkeys meeting a fiery demise thanks to Spyro's new flame breath. Spyro looked at Cynder with his jaw practically hitting the ground, "What was that?" Spyro asked hoping Cynder knew the answer. Cynder looked at Spyro suddenly feeling very scared tears started to form in her eyes, as she was about to run off thinking that Spyro was now scared of her. However she found herself unable to move as Spyro had already ran to her side thinking that she was injured and put a wing over her saying "did they manage to hurt you" as he looked over her body he felt his heart flutter and face heat up realising that she actually looked pretty now he had a closer look.

He was snapped out of his stupor by Cynder who replied with little tears starting to go down her ebony scales "No, but your scared of me, after the way you saw me dispatch of that monkey." Spyro just started to laugh and said, "why on earth would you think that?" but then he looked saddened and then said, "you have never had a friend before have you?" She shakes her head sadly letting some tears drop to the floor.

Spyro just moved in front of her and wrapped both his wing round her small body and said "Stop worrying Cynder about what I think I will never leave you on your own, not after seeing your reaction the first time of bumping into me and secondly you seem really scared to be left on your own, so I am not going to leave you and I already consider you my best friend, yeah I have some dragonfly friends but I have not once had a single best friend" With that speech Cynder just lay her small head into one of Spyro's wings and smiled saying "No I have not had any friends that is true, and after meeting you I do not want to lose the only friend I have ever had as you make me feel safe Spyro."

Spyro just smiled and went back to Cynder's side but was interrupted by Sparx who said, "Point number one what on earth did you just do Spyro with your wings and second of all why do both of you have strange stuff that comes out of your mouths, because a dragonfly like me can definitely not do that." Spyro just looked at Sparx and said rolling his eyes "the first thing I did is called hugging I was hugging Cynder since she was very upset and point number 2, I have no idea how me or Cynder did the stuff we did." Sparx just said "well thanks anyway Cynder, you didn't nearly incinerate me into a pile of ash like my brother did here." Spyro said simply "anyway let's get back to Mum and Dad maybe they might know."

Once they arrived at a certain tall mushroom tree Sparx yelled "Mum, Dad we are home and we have a new person and they are female from what I can tell, and I think Spyro loves them. "Spyro's purple scales suddenly changed to a that of a red dragon's when Sparx said that "NO I DON'T" Spyro yelled at Sparx then smacked him into a nearby tree. Flash and Nina came out and said, "don't worry son we know that Sparx is trying to get under your scales" Yet little did they know Spyro was starting to develop feelings for Cynder and Cynder was most likely doing the same for Spyro.

"Where is she?" Nina said, "I am here" a small shaky voice said from behind Spyro wing, Nina flew around Spyro's wing and saw Cynder and said in a soft voice "do not fear us, we are Spyro's adoptive parents we will not hurt you." With that Cynder move to the side of Spyro still a bit nervous about meeting new creatures. Nina then asked in her normal voice "what is your name?" Cynder replied "Cynder." Spyro move closer to Cynder to give her a bit of comfort since he remembered how she reacted upon first seeing him. "That's a nice name" Flash said, "I am Flash, and my wife here is Nina "It's nice to meet you and Sparx is right you do look a bit like our son here.

Sparx who finally picked himself off the tree said "Mom, Dad Spyro did something really strange before, he breathed fire out of his mouth.!" Spyro and Sparx then went on to describe what happened while Spyro described how he met Cynder and how scared she was when she first met him. "Sparx I am disappointed in you" Flash said, "we told you not to go beyond that skull, yet you still did, your lucky your brother cares for your safety."

However, Nina and Flash sadly looked at Spyro and said, "We knew a day like this would come" Spyro looked at them strangely and said, "what do you mean?" Flash looked at Spyro "It's time we told you the truth." Nina continued looking sad and continued "you're not a dragonfly" Spyro looked shocked and cried "what do you mean?" Nina replied, "You came from a distant land, one where war rages on and on and the Innocent always seem to pay the price."

Flash then started to speak "you see we found your egg on the silver river around the same time that Sparx was about to hatch and you had already started to hatch, and as we assumed that your actual parents had a high chance of perishing in the distant land we decided to adopt you as one of our own to give you a good life and we were going to give the truth to you as soon as you where ready which you now are." Spyro started to tear up realising what they were saying, Cynder saw this and tried to comfort him by putting one of her small crimson wings over Spyro the same way that he had done to her so many times before to cheer her up, and it seemed to work.

After Spyro had calmed down Cynder kept her small wing over him and he did not seem to mind, "me and Cynder will leave soon to find out where we truly came from and what we are, I would like Sparx to stay here in his actual home" Spyro said sadly.

Sparx immediately went in front of his face and said "So that is it huh? Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead, not a care in the world" Spyro replied and said "this is your home Sparx but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere and I got to find it, besides I'm not leaving you behind I'm just leaving you where you belong" Sparx then said sounding slightly angrier "Well I thought I belonged with you, because I am always with you, but I guess I was wrong, you know what maybe a I am wrong about a lot of things, yeah I'm wrong" and with that Sparx flew off angrily. Spyro looked even more upset, Cynder saw this and put her small tail around Spyro's, luckily Nina and Flash didn't see that it made Spyro smile a little knowing that he would not be alone on this journey.

Flash saw what Sparx said and replied "Don't worry about him Spyro, you know how hot-headed he can get sometimes, you'll see him when you get back" Spyro looked a little sad but not entirely since Cynder was with him and always would be with him, Flash saw that he was still a little sad and said "now now son keep your head up, your nose clean and use that breathe of yours wisely, all gifts come with a price."

Nina saw that did not help Spyro's mood and comforted him "Ignore your fathers preaching's Spyro just be yourself it's all anyone of us can do and Cynder?" Cynder looked at Nina "keep Spyro safe, because I know he will keep you safe, it's in his nature" Cynder smiled saying "I promise I will try to keep him safe" Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled and replied "I am glad I met you before those Monkeys did Cynder, your really kind" Cynder beamed at hearing this and blushed slightly, but it was not noticeable under her ebony scales.

With that the duo turned around but not before Cynder removed her tail from Spyro's to not arouse suspicion to his parents as they headed towards the exit to the swamp. Just as they were about to leave the swamp though Sparx flew at Spyro and said "me and the old man had a chat and we agreed that I should come with you as moral support I guess," Spyro and Cynder said in unison "at least we have someone to boost our spirits if we are down," with that they headed towards the exit of the swamp.

Once they left the swamp, they heard a screech that was ear splitting, Cynder looked at Spyro visibly shaking, Spyro just stared for a moment seemingly frozen as a statue and Sparx had hid behind one of Cynder's horns and said with fear in his voice "W-What w-was t-that?" Hearing this snapped Spyro out of his stupor and he yelled "RUN! We need to get to the cover of those trees on the other side of that opening." With that they ran as fast as their small paws could carry them while Sparx was desperately clinging on to one of Cynders horns.

When they got to the other side, they Cynder and Spyro collapsed panting which threw on unfortunate Sparx off Cynder's head and onto the floor. Cynder thinks back while she is recovering to the tower, she found herself in not hours ago.

 _Flashback begins_

"I said Run!" She tried to take off but realised that her small wings couldn't carry her, and she had seemed to forget how to fly. "I can't" Cynder! Cried with that the mysterious black dragon shot convexity beam with what little control he had left and opened a Portal, and seconds after he started to grow to monstrous size seeming to have lost his willpower, with that Cynder dived through the portal and glided down to the forest where she fell asleep for a few hours.

 _Flashback Ends_

"I know who that screech was" Cynder said with tears in her eyes, Spyro looked at her and put a wing over her to comfort her and said, "who was it Cynder, a member of your family?" Cynder shook her head slowly "I don't know but they were a black dragon like me same age as your Spyro, but he was Black with a Silver chest and underbelly, I think he destroyed the dark master's corruption which made me grow to monstrous sizes and commit atrocities that I do not even remember doing."

Cynder said the last sentence as if it pained her as she cried a little more, "Spyro do you still want me to be your friend now you know my history" Cynder said with fear in her eyes as she looked at Spyro not wanting him to hate her, Spyro just smiled and said "Cynder that wasn't your fault, you are still my best friend and always will be no matter what happens."

Upon hearing that Cynder smiled at Spyro and got up now that they had recovered their breath. However, Sparx piped up and said, "so what your saying is the dragon that saved you is right now hunting all three of us down, Because of you?" Spyro glared at Sparx and muttered to him "no they aren't by the sounds of things they are now corrupted from saving Cynder and they are not hunting us down or they would have already attacked us," This silenced Sparx at once.

After some walking and some more monkey ambushes (they didn't last long with the combined forces of Cynder and Spyro while Sparx just hid) They encountered a cave. "Spyro should we enter the cave?" Cynder said slightly unnerved by caves, Spyro looked around and saw no other way forward and said to Cynder "unfortunately yes but we will not be surrounded by darkness due to my brother being a flying lantern." Sparx just looked at him and said, "I hate you when you call me that you know," Spyro just chuckled as they advanced further in.

Once they got further in, they saw a large red creature who seemed to be staring intently at them, studying them when Sparx said out loud "and I thought you was a big one" That was when they finally spoke up wide eyed and said "Y-your alive, but it's too late, too late" Spyro then started ask a million question and said "too late for what?, do you know me?, what are you?, what are we?" The red creature looked confused for a moment and said, "what do you mean what are we?" Upon hearing that Cynder came from behind Spyro and looked at the red creature who stared at her, eyes as wide as saucers as he said "y-your back to normal? No longer the terror of the skies?"

Cynder looked hurt when they said Terror of the Skies, this made Spyro stare at the red creature angrily as he said "why did you have to bring her past up? She obviously is trying to forget it so can you not bring it up?" The red creature said, "I am sorry but that means if she is normal then another dragon has taken up her place in the dark masters army" Spyro looked confused when he said the word "dragon" and he said, "what is a dragon." The red creature just said shocked, "in answer to your first question I am Ignitus, the fire guardian, and secondly I am a dragon and so are you and Cynder, however as Cynder is female we call her a Dragoness which is what we call all female dragons."

"Their use to be more guardians other than me as their was 4 of us 1 of each element, but I fear what has happened to the other 3, Terrador the earth guardian, Cyril the ice guardian and Volteer the Electricity guardian" he continued "it was our job to protect all the eggs at the temple and guide them once they hatch in the ways of their element, but I fear that you Spyro and Cynder are the only dragons that survived the attack, all the others were destroyed by apes" Spyro looked wide eyed and asked "how did me and Cynder survive the attack didn't you say all the eggs were destroyed."

Ignitus looked sad and said "because Spyro I took your egg and sent it down the river so they didn't destroy you as purple dragons like yourself only hatch once ever ten generations, and Cynder survived because the apes stole her egg as the dark master was torn as he needed a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon to release him so he corrupted her, but it seems another dragon saved Cynder but alas was corrupted themselves."

Spyro asked "can we see this temple? It is only fair we knew where we came from" Ignitus just sadly shook his head and said, "No the temple has been abandoned for years, who knows what forces reside there" Spyro just smiled and said, "me and Cynder can handle whatever resides their we just took on apes who stopped us from getting here."

Ignitus smiled and replied "you young dragons have gave me hope for a better future, I am sorry we could not protect you Cynder but it seems you have Spyro doing a better job at that than we ever did, but we will reclaim it in the morning you young dragons looked as if you hadn't slept in days especially you Cynder."

With that Spyro and Cynder went further into Ignitus's cave and lay down. Cynder went to one side of the cave while Spyro went to the other. Spyro fell asleep rather quickly while Sparx lay on his head behind his brilliant golden horns, but Cynder couldn't sleep she had too much on her mind and she felt very cold, she looked at Spyro and thought "I hope he doesn't mind me lying next to him as I am very cold and he looks warm" Cynder got up and slowly moved over to Spyro and lay next to him and closed her eyes feeling warmer.

However her eyes shot quickly open when she felt and additional weight go over her, she looked up a small amount and saw what it was, it was one of Spyro's small orange wings, Cynder blushed upon seeing his wing over her as it made that strange feeling inside her come back like she liked him more than just a friend but she pushed those thought aside feeling safer and very cosy, although she unconsciously wrapped her small tail around Spyro's and went to sleep.

 **Ok that chapter was much longer than I thought it was but no matter it still turned out almighty fine, so Spyro and Cynder now know what they truly are (and Sparx is still his annoying self.) They have finally met Ignitus and the strange feeling they keep getting in their hearts when they are close together seems to be creeping up more and more oh, I can only wonder what those feeling could be. Anyway, until next time catch you later.!**


End file.
